


Who Needs a Hug? 有人需要擁抱嗎？

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 斯赫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 斯內普需要。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 22





	Who Needs a Hug? 有人需要擁抱嗎？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Needs a Hug?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/534670) by cathedral carver. 

> 授權：

* * *

**1.**

怎樣開始的？

她膝蓋上全是疙疙瘩瘩（貼著螢光粉麻瓜創可貼！）、頭髮亂蓬蓬的、襪子總是滑下來、聲音和態度總是惱人地在令人討厭愛管閒事與尖聲細氣像女孩子之間搖擺不定。

她叫人_難以忍受_。

六月，學校最後一天，陽光過於燦爛，幸而他撤退到熟悉的地窖，陰暗、隱秘、舒服。

「我只是來說聲再見！」她在門口宣佈，肩上挎著書包。她在巨大負重下搖搖晃晃走著。他站在書桌後，剛剛清空了抽屜沒收得來的佐科全套道具。聽到她的聲音，他猛地抬首，皺起眉頭。她露齒一笑。他對著她眨了一下眼，而後閉上雙眼超過一秒。當他再次看過去，她還在那裡，還在笑著。她把她的頭髮整理得像噴泉，他發現自己被那蓬鬆與_捲曲_迷住了。

再見。再也不見。

也許他誤會了。她是會永遠離開學校嗎？他沒從米勒娃或鄧不利多那裡聽到這樣的消息。那到底是什麼詭計？波特是躲在她身後，準備出擊嗎？從來沒有學生過來跟他說「再見」。他不太知道該怎麼想她。

「_你_沒有話要說嗎？」她禮貌問道。

這是什麼陷阱題嗎？他再次眨眼。

「再見……？」他慢慢道。她熱情點頭，像是老師帶著個遲鈍的學生，蹦蹦跳跳進了房間，入侵他小心維護的私人空間。

「我希望你有個_美妙_的夏天。」她說。「我一直討厭暑假。無法忍受離開學校太久，你懂的。但是。」她嘆了口氣，拍了拍她塞得滿滿的包包。「我會和我的書度過。兩個月後我就會回來。」

「這是威脅嗎？」

她笑了。

他盯著。「你不是該在_火車_上嗎？」_離_我_遠遠的_？

「我有點空餘時間。我在四處串門，你是我名單上最後一個。」

「我受寵若驚。」

「把最好的留到最後。我媽媽說的。」

「再一次。受寵若驚。」

然後，恐怖之最，她伸出她的小手，懸在他緊握的手旁邊。他冰冷的目光從她臉上移到那伸出來的東西，無意握上去。

終於，她伸手牢牢抓住他的拳頭，上下晃動一次，兩次，而後鬆手。但她還是不肯離開。斯內普透過鼻子大聲呼氣。她凝視著他，他幾乎能聽到齒輪轉動，她在思考著……_什麼_。隨後她快步上前，雙臂環上他胸膛，擁抱了他。

他及時把手臂掙脫，舉了起來，高舉她頭上。他一動不動絕不碰她，只是低頭冷冷盯著她蓬亂的髮頂。

「你在幹_什麼_？」他嘶聲道。

她在他長袍裡嘟噥了什麼聽不出來的話。

「……_不好意思_？」

她退後。

「擁抱是發自內心的握手。」她說。「也是我媽媽說的。」她衝他笑了笑，張開嘴，露出牙齒，今人心碎。

就是這樣開始的。

* * *

**2.**

因為他難以相信有_任何事_可以令她一動不動或者，梅林禁止，_一言不發_，他親自去見她。深夜裡，他像長長的黑色幽靈般寂靜，悄悄穿過醫務室，經過龐弗雷，她在椅上點了點頭，經過其他被佔用的床鋪，直到他找到他要找的人。

看見她，嬌小、僵硬，在月光之下噢，如此蒼白，令他驚訝。他忽然停下來，離她的床只有一遠尺，雙眼掃過她的外表。他以前見過石化狀態，當然，但出於某種原因，這次他震驚得超乎預想。他望了望，確保龐弗雷還在打磕睡，就靠近了一些。他向她彎下身去，直至他的臉距離她睜大無神的雙眼只有幾寸。她雙手雙臂姿勢怪異，他不自禁記起，它們緊緊摟著他上腹的時候。

「西弗勒斯？」聽見身後波皮輕輕的、好奇的聲音，他猛地抬頭，轉過身去。

「那麼，沒有變化？」他說，避開她的目光。

「沒有，可憐的孩子。」她嘆道。「還有多久才做好？」

「我現在就去檢查一下。」他用有點壓抑的聲音道。

他再看了女孩一眼，就逃之夭夭。

然後他又看見她，和另一個頑童沿著走廊向他走來，他停下腳步，呼吸微微堵在喉嚨。她站得筆直，手裡緊緊攥著她的書，嘴裡_說_個不停。

「在彌補失去的時間嗎，格蘭傑小姐？」他忍不住道。

她說了半句就停下來，扔下手上的書，跳到他身上。斯內普目光鎖死在她同學身上，後者的嘴張成完美、驚訝的Ｏ型。

_傳出去一個字你就會付出沉重的代價。_

「謝謝你，謝謝你，先生。」赫敏沒完沒了道。

「我再問一遍，格蘭傑小姐，你在_幹什麼_？」他試著掙脫，卻徒勞無功。她圈住他的手臂像是石化了一樣。

「龐弗雷夫人說你_每晚_都熬夜釀製藥水，所以你肯定累壞了，先生，喔，我媽媽說擁抱是萬能藥。」

「的確。」他慢吞吞道。「下次要在醫務室照顧一幫石化的蠢貨時我會記住這一點。」

她笑得很大聲，笑個不停。

之後，很久之後，波皮向他透露，她從未見過效果這麼好的一批曼德拉草藥劑。

「你肯定把你的心你的靈魂都投放進去了。」她開玩笑道。

「但願我擁有兩者。」是他的回答。

* * *

**3.**

被撞到尖叫棚屋的牆上後，他的頭痛了好幾天，但受到極大傷害，幾乎無法痊癒的，是他的自尊。

而想到_她_是他一敗塗地的原因之一、_她_站在_他們_那邊、_她_聽到了大概聽信了他喪失行動能力後對他的各種可怕誹謗，比他願意承認的還要受傷。

當他感覺得她緊張、哭著地站在他辦公室門口時，他正粗暴地把書扔進書包裡。

「_你_想要什麼？」他咆哮道。

「我是來道歉的。」她小聲道。「我非常非常抱歉，先生。我們做的事——」

「理應讓你和你可悲的無賴親友被開除出校。」斯內普啐道。

「我知道，我知道！」她絞著雙手。「我們——我沒有想清楚，先生。我們不是故意的，當時我們也不知道天狼星到底是誰——」

斯內普聽到這個名字就怒不可遏，呯一聲把書扔在桌上。赫敏縮了一縮，開始哭得厲害。

「——我知道你只是想保護我們——」

斯內普在心裡冷笑。

「——我希望你的頭沒事，我希望你——」

「什麼？什麼？不要提出正式申訴把你們三個趕出霍格沃茨？」

她抽了抽鼻子，低下頭。「你這樣做我也不會怪你。」

他急促呼出一口氣，怒氣無限減弱。

「離開我的視線範圍，格蘭傑小姐。我還有很多工作要做，而你慘兮兮的嘴臉令人分心。」

他從眼角餘光看見她點頭，用抽子擦著雙眼和流著鼻涕的鼻子。隨時都可能，他想。他放下他的書，雙臂做好準備。_隨……時……_

她撲了過來。

「我希望你可以原諒我，先生。」她埋在他長袍裡抽著鼻子。「我對一切感到很_抱歉_，我希望你不介意，但我媽媽說得到擁抱才能給出擁抱。」

「你母親，」他嘶聲道，「可悲地錯了。」

而後她轉身逃離，他聽見她壓低的嗚咽迴盪走廊，他感覺到她的幻肢摟住他，他把特別重的一部書扔到房間另一邊，想：

_為什麼她要找_我_茬_？

* * *

**4.**

他一直討厭一月。

學生回來了，至深至暗的寒冷降臨這座城堡，這一年，還滲進他的骨子裡。這一年無論他施了多少咒語，似乎還是無法暖和起來。

而格蘭傑小姐，漫無目的坐在他的教室後面，無所事事整理再整理她巨型書包裡的課本，等待所有人溜之大吉。真叫人驚嘆，學生排隊進他課室時是有多慢，逃跑時是有多快。

當她走近他的辦公桌，他嘆了口氣，投降認輸。

「如果你過來是為了幫助哈利解開三強爭霸賽的最新謎題，你就來錯地方了。」他警告道。

「我不是！」她說，聲音裡是真心的驚訝。她彈了起來，咬了咬唇。

「那是什麼？爽快點！」

她簡直滿肚子……什麼。他怒視著她，隨著每分鐘過去愈發惱火。

「說出來！我有更重要的事情要做——」

「比如慶祝？」她問道。

他皺起眉頭。

「我可以向你保證，『慶祝』在我今天必做事情排名不高，除非，當然，我能說服你在接下來十秒內_離開_。」

「但今天是你的生日！」她雀躍歡呼。她隨時會開始跳上跳下拍手掌。

他僵住了。討厭一月的另一個原因。一月九日。親愛的梅林，是今天。他危險地呼出一口氣。

「怎麼，」他慢吞吞道，「你會知道這件事？」

她忍住咯咯笑。他聽見它潛伏在那裡，就在她剛翻新過的牙齒背後。

「噢，麥格教授說漏嘴了，先生。我想她正計劃午餐時在鄧不利多辦公室給你一個小小的驚喜。」

他閉上眼睛，捏了捏碩大的鼻樑。對。當然。他過去五年成功幸運避開的米勒娃可愛又由來已久的生日蛋糕與蜂蜜酒傳統。

「不用擔心，先生。」她會意地向前探身。「我會替你保守秘密。我沒有告訴任何人，包括哈利和羅恩。」

「對，謝謝你，因為我肯定他們會蜂擁而至過來送禮。」

赫敏忍住笑意。

「不，對不起，只有我，先生。」

「不好意思？」他冷冰冰道。

「嗯，不是禮物，確切來說，因為……嗯，我本來想造點什麼送你，但我沒有足夠時間，你瞧——」

_來了。_

他做好準備，檢查門口確保沒有犯錯的學生出現。

她擁抱了他。他讓她抱了。

「媽媽說，你不能把愛包在盒子裡，但你可以把一個人包在擁抱裡。」

「_什麼_？」

「噢。」她結結巴巴道，她的臉不顯眼地變紅了。「不是那種愛，先生。這……這只是一句_諺語_，你知道吧？」

他知道。

「生日快樂，先生。」她邊說邊跑開了。

奇怪的是，他之後注意到，自那以後他再也沒感覺到那麼寒冷了。

* * *

**5.**

糟糕至極、糟糕透頂的一年。

被迫忍受難以容忍的暴行——烏姆里奇以及教授波特大腦封閉術的「榮幸」，斯內普寫了不只一封而是兩封嚴詞斥責的辭職信。他最後把兩封都燒了，但書寫過程讓他在最難熬的時候得到幾分安慰。

而後魔法部發生徹頭徹尾的災難。他發現自己再一次來到_她_床邊。

醫務室裡，她當然因為疼痛神志不清，但他一旦給她服下相當複雜的藥劑，施了反咒，她稍微平靜下來，四處張望。去到一刻她迷濛的雙眼聚焦，他確信，徹底無疑落在他身上。

「斯內普教授。」她喃喃道。他草草點頭。「你看起來_糟透了_，先生。」

「你也是。」

她端詳他。

「有人需要擁抱嗎？」她含煳不清道，伸出雙臂抓住他。

「格蘭傑小姐。」他嘶聲道，急忙環顧四周，看看有沒有人注意到。幸而，房間裡擠滿身受重傷的學生與驚慌失措的老師，沒有人看見患有嚴重妄想症的女孩痙攣的四肢。

「躺下，別動。」他命令道。「你受傷了，就像你大半低能朋友一樣，你給了我們應付不過來的大量工作。」

「噢，我確信你應付得過來。」她喃喃道，再次昏迷過去。「你是我認識的最聰明的人。」

他沒有再親身見她，直至幾個星期後她從醫務室出來，儘管他是從遠處看著她，好神不知鬼不覺。她舉手投足很溫柔，小心翼翼，仿佛內心深處隱隱作痛。

在格里莫廣場十二號，他參加完特別叫人火大的會議，準備離開，她孤身攔住他。

「格蘭傑小姐。」他盡可能不悅道。

「你救了我一命，又一次。」她開始說。「龐弗雷夫人——」

「最好還是把她那些過於戲劇化的想法留給自己。」

「但是你——」

「盡我本職，僅此而已。」

「但是——」

「安靜，格蘭傑小姐，你這輩子只此一次。_拜託_。」

她點頭，嘆氣，轉身，像是要走開。斯內普很驚訝。很驚訝地發現他很……_失望_。

_她不是要_擁抱_我嗎？_

她又轉回來，他震驚地看見她雙眼噙滿淚水。幸好當她飛身向他時他已經準備好了，熟練舉起雙臂，以免不由自主碰到她任何部位。

「如果你不讓我謝謝你，那麼，來吧。」她靠著他胸口道。「一個擁抱勝過千言萬語。如果我擁抱你，就不用說那麼多話了，這話是我——」

「是你應該奉行的座右銘。」

「擁抱？」

「不用說那麼多話。」

有個深夜，當他難以入睡或者保持熟睡，他腦海充滿就連大腦封閉術也無法清除的畫面，獨獨一把聲音凌駕於其他之上，柔聲重複同一句話一遍又一遍。

_有人需要擁抱嗎？_

這個問題只有一個答案，他意識到。

_我需要。_

* * *

**6.**

然後是愉快的一年，他得到不止一個而是兩個擁抱。

第一個完全是意外，誠然，但還是發生了，之後，很久之後，當他腦海回放生命中經歷過的奇怪的黑暗的事，他竭盡全力捕捉每一絲人性的善良。

赫敏•格蘭傑提供了大部份，他意識到。

當她轉過街角，她一頭撞上他，頭朝下，這一次_他_抓住了_她_，只為讓兩人站穩。

「噢。」她吃驚道，抬起頭來。她在哭，他意識到，在逃離什麼東西。或者，什麼人。他沒有問。「對不起，先生。」

他放開她想繼續走時，她毫無預警抓住他。他甚至無法掙脫手臂，他就站在那裡，僵住，無助。

「以防之後我給不了你。」她低聲道，他對此毫無回應。

那_是什麼意思？_

而後，很久之後，當無可避免的結局愈發臨近，她再次找到他。但這個格蘭傑和前幾年相比有很大變化。這個年輕女子鬱鬱寡歡、沉默寡言。她平靜得很，但平靜之下隱藏著巨大的不安，他看不清，即使是用攝神取念。

他們獨自在他課室外的走廊上——他不知道她是怎麼找到他的，因為他刻意避開所有人——但是她就在那裡，用_那雙眼_看著他。

他也看著她，等待無可避免的事發生。

「格蘭傑小姐。」他乾巴巴道，任憑她用雙臂緊緊摟著他，比他記憶中更緊。出於某種原因，他的心很痛。「我不記得我最近有救過你的命。」

她沒有說話，這件事成倍加劇他的不安。她只是站在那裡，她的臉貼著他的長袍，他注意到她長到有多高，她的頭髮怎樣終於貼服下來，她怎樣聞起來像羊皮紙與某種花香。茉莉花。他讓一隻手放下來，幾乎碰到她的頭頂。然後她慢慢地，不情不願地抽身。

「你完事了？」他慢吞吞道，耳裡嗡嗡作響。

她點頭，雙眼盯著他的臉，像是在端詳他。不，_記住_他。

「這是為了什麼？」他問道，心臟不舒服地怦怦跳動。她開始令他焦躁，甚至比平時更焦躁。

她深呼吸一口氣，臉上一絲笑意也沒。「我只是覺得你需要一個。」

「的確。」

她又點了點頭。

他頓了一頓。他感覺需要諷刺、挖苦、嘲弄來洗涮他的心靈。什麼都好，只要能平息他漸生的恐慌。「什麼？沒有真心真意的陳詞濫調？沒有親愛的老媽媽的話要分享？」

她咽了咽口水，再一次點頭。「無聲的擁抱對不快樂的心來說就是千言萬語。」

他眨眨眼忍住突如其來的淚水。他用力眨眼，是以她不曾看見，又或者她看見了，因為當他非常輕聲說「謝謝你」，她最後一次點頭，看上去像是想要再次擁抱他，而後走遠。

他衷心希望她再抱他。

因為當他在面前漆黑的道路灑下苦澀的淚水，當他想到需要做什麼事，需要誰來做，而當一切結束，他確信他再也不會得到另一個擁抱。

* * *

**7.**

怎樣結束的？

在尖叫棚屋骯髒冰冷的地板上，他生命的鮮血無情地流走。所有人當中，偏偏是白痴_波特_跪在他面前，憔悴的臉上糅合糟透了的厭惡與_憐憫_。

「拿……走……拿……走……」

波特適時接過，謝天謝地終於挪開，露出斯內普真正想看的那張臉。

_格蘭傑。_

他從未見過如此美麗，又如此悲傷的臉。她的臉，通常充滿光明與生命與能量，如今孤獨，破碎得無法修復。她無助地盯著他，而後雙手捂著臉哭了起來。然後他知道了，他之前並不知道，他，也，破碎得無法修復了。面前是唯一一個人，世上唯一一個人，可能會關心西弗勒斯•斯內普很快消失。她放下雙手。他朝她微笑。

「噢，先生。」她低聲道。他感覺到她的手指擦過他的頸。他感覺到她的目光在他身上。他感覺到她的淚水在他臉上。她低頭對著他笑，天使似的，宛如救贖，令人心碎。

他痛苦地抬起雙臂，伸手去夠她。他用雙臂環抱她，把她拉到身邊。

她是個_奇蹟_。

她不曾閉上雙眼。她靠向他。他感覺到她手臂摟著他的肩膀，她的臉抵著他頸上完好無損的地方。他感覺到血緩緩流出，卻沒像之前那樣令他擔心了。

_只要你抱著我，我就安然無恙，不會受傷。_誰說的？他不肯定，但他猜可能是格蘭傑媽媽。那一個聰明，聰明的女人。

然後他感覺到放鬆、解脫，以及可能是愛的東西，他漸漸飄向等待著他的地方和命運。

他只希望他能堅持久一點。格蘭傑看起來真的需要一個擁抱。

就是這樣結束的。

* * *

_-30-_


End file.
